


Aural (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Notes: Written for rhythmsextion in the spn_j2_xmas exchange! So, I looked at your prompts and your likes, and I saw 'blackmail', 'AU', 'dirty talk' and 'phonesex', and...this happened? Um. :D It covers 'porn, porn, porn' too. :D!</p><p>Uh, I suppose I should warn for the mention of implied child abuse, but it's an abstract background plot point, and not involving any main characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aural (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aural](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190120) by lazy_daze. 



**Title:** [Aural](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/521069.html)  
**Author:** lazy_daze  
**Reader:** juice817  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Author Notes:** Written for rhythmsextion in the spn_j2_xmas exchange! So, I looked at your prompts and your likes, and I saw 'blackmail', 'AU', 'dirty talk' and 'phonesex', and...this happened? Um. :D It covers 'porn, porn, porn' too. :D!

Uh, I suppose I should warn for the mention of implied child abuse, but it's an abstract background plot point, and not involving any main characters.

 **Format:** mp3

Part one 53.58 MB, 58 min 31 sec  
Part two 44.1 MB, 48 min 10 sec

Download or listen part one [here](http://www.box.net/shared/fdmebeli1z), part two [here](http://www.box.net/shared/mq18rxbj2c)  
Download part one [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?hzmmzg1wjkw), part two [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?zdhmmnmnybz)


End file.
